Donna Yamamoto
Donna Yamamoto est née en août 1962 à Vancouver, Canada. Elle est connue pour ses rôles dans 50/50, 2012 et dans '' La voix des morts La lumière''. Elle joue Hannah Green dans la série The 100. Filmographie Cinéma * 1991 : La croisère maudite : Juror #2 * 1992 : Face à face : Reporter * 1994 : Jane's House : Woman #2 * 1994 : L'enfer blanc : Nurse * 1994 : La détresse invisible : Nurse #1 * 1994 : Max : Dr. Wa * 1995 : Jack Reed - Les contes meurtriers : Reporter #1 * 1995 : Danielle Steel: Naissances : the Delivery Nurse * 1997 : Breaking the Surface: The Greg Louganis Story : Attorney * 1997 : Choc en plein ciel : Ticket Agent * 1999 : Resurrection : Nurse #2 * 2000 : L'histoire de Linda McCartney : Japanese News Reporter * 2000 : Alerte imminente : Female Lab Tech * 2001 : The Heart Department : Doctor #2 * 2002 : Pulsations mortelles : Unit Nurse * 2002 : Le prix de la santé : Pregnant Mother * 2002 : Saint Sinner : Irate Mother * 2003 : Sister Blue : Manager * 2004 : Billy Buckwheat and Madame White Snake : Ying * 2006 : Le prix de la trahison : Dr. Sarah Olsted * 2006 : Trois voeux pour Noël : Claudia * 2007 : La voix des morts - La lumière : ER Nurse #1 * 2007 : Termination Point : Jenkins * 2007 : Givré! : Cashier * 2008 : Love Sick: Secrets of a Sex Addict : Administrator * 2008 : Possession : Nurse * 2009 : Desperate Escape : Dr. Kaplan * 2009 : 2012 : AF1 Science Officer * 2010 : Repeaters : Officer Yamamoto * 2011 : 50/50 : Dr. Walderson * 2013 : Words and Pictures : Huntsman Woman * 2016 : Deadpool : Oncologist Télévision * 1987-1988 : Cap danger : Chiname (4 épisodes) * 1989-1990 : Un flic dans la mafia : Nurse / Student (3 épisodes) * 1992-1994 : L'as de la crime : Nurse (3 épisodes) * 1995 : University Hospital : Jill Parker (1 épisode) * 1995 : Drôle de chance : Nurse (1 épisode) * 1995-1997 : Street Fighter: The Animated Series : Chun-li (26 épisodes) * 1997 : Two : Nikki (1 épisode) * 1997 : The Sentinel : Elizabeth Chin (1 épisode) * 1998 : You, Me and the Kids : Liz (1 épisode) * 1995-1998 : X Files: aux frontières du réel : Female Agent / Night Nurse (2 épisodes) * 1998 : Master Keaton : Mrs. Takita * 1999 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale : Nurse (1 épisode) * 1998-1999 : RoboCop: Alpha Commando : (40 épisodes) * 1999 : Traques sur internet : Dr. Weg (1 épisode) * 1999 : Viper : Reporter (1 épisode) * 1998-1999 : Shadow Raiders : Tekla (4 épisodes) * 1999 : Da Vinci's Inquest : Dr. Emily Ward (1 épisode) * 2000 : Sept jours pour agir : Teacher (1 épisode) * 2000 : Les chemins de l'étrange : Doctor (1 épisode) * 2001 : Les nuits de l'étrange : Dr. Taverin (1 épisode) * 2001-2002 : Mary-Kate et Ashley : (3 épisodes) * 2003 : Obâchan's Garden (Documentaire) : Yasu * 2003 : La treizième dimension : Receptionist (1 épisode) * 2004 : Alienated : Mother (1 épisode) * 2005 : Godiva's : First Customer (1 épisode) * 2006 : Les 4400 : Paula Nakata (1 épisode) * 2007 : Eureka : Woman Arguing with Friend (1 épisode) * 2007 : Masters of Science Fiction : Asian Police Woman (1 épisode) * 2009 : Fringe : Deborah Crampton (1 épisode) * 2012 : Facing Kate : Judge Gordon (1 épisode) * 2012 : Continuum : Kagame's Wife (1 épisode) * 2013 : Emily Owens M.D. : Anesthesiologist (1 épisode) * 2014 : Motive : Lawyer (1 épisode) * 2014 : Rush : Nurse Wallace (1 épisode) * 2014 : Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce : Caseworker (1 épisode) * 2015 : The Whispers : Jasmine's Mother (1 épisode) * 2015 : The Man in the High Castle : Tagomi's Secretary (2 épisodes) * 2016 : Les 100 : Hannah Green Catégorie:Actrices Catégorie:Rôle récurrent